A Loved Life
by Mrs.Cullen21
Summary: Sequel to Repeating History! It is Anna's sixteenth birthday. See how life is without Peyton for her and the rest of the One Tree Hill gang. Review!


Hey! Okay this is a small sequel to Repeating history. It's not much, but I hope you like it anyways!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

_________

The nighttime bustled around her. Her long blonde curls flowed in the wind until she pushed them back behind her ear. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her body after shivering. Finding the spot she was looking for, she sat down.

"Hey mom." She whispered, quietly. "It's me, Anna. Tomorrow's my birthday….yeah, thanks. It's just…I know I'm supposed to be happy on my birthday and all, but I can't. I just keep thinking about you. I killed you. I hate my birthday, Mom. While every other kid looks forward to it and counts down the days, I dread it. Because it's one more year that you'll be gone."

Ann swallowed back a sob and wiped away a tear. She looked at her phone. It was midnight, officially, she was sixteen and her mother had been gone for sixteen years. "Daddy's sad without you, too. Aunt Brooke is with us all the time, but he's lonely. I have this picture of you guys, the one at Dad's state championship game. You know? When he finally decided to love you back." She reached into her pocket and pulled the crumpled picture out. "He never smiles like this. He's never this happy." She studied the old photo in her hands. She had spent so much time just staring at the photo, wondering what it was like back then. She was telling the truth when she said her father never smiled like that. Except when she did something he was proud of. She did her best on the basketball court, she was the best player on the girls team, she got straight A's and did some volunteer work, she sent her artwork into THUD just like her mom, all to make Lucas proud. She loved her father very much. She wanted to see him smile just like he had smiled in that picture.

"Anyways, I guess I just miss you, is all. I read Daddy's book all the time, just so maybe I can get to know you better. I wish I could've known you, Momma. Everyone has all these stories about you. Jamie tells me stories all the time. It's just so unfair, Mom! I want to have stories about you." Anna pulled her knees to her chest and wrapper her arms around herself.

She couldn't say she hated her life, that wasn't the case. She loved her life with her dad and all her Aunts and Uncles. She had the best family. She often found it funny in a way, how her Aunt Brooke was to her what Keith was to her daddy. He just laughed when she told him that. She did love her life, she just often wished that her mother would be there to witness everything.

She put two of her fingers together, kissed the tips of them and pressed it to the top of the gravestone. "Love you, Mom." She whispered and stood up, walking away.

She always came here at midnight. This was her thinking place. The place where she felt completely connected with her mom. When her father had told her Peyton had done the same thing with her mom, her visits became more frequent. But, she always came on the eve of her birthday. It was her tradition. She never told her father, but she figured he knew. There wasn't much she kept from him. Some of her friends thought it weird, but her dad was her best friend. She admired him in so many ways. When she saw how bland her friends relationship with their fathers were, she was grateful for her relationship with her dad.

She loved her life. She loved her Aunt Brooke as much as her mother; she loved Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, and Jamie and Elizabeth. She loved Grandma Karen and Aunt Lilly, and everyone in -between. She loved her life. Still, she wished her momma was here to see how much everyone missed her.

____

When Anna opened her eyes, she knew something wasn't right. She sat straight up and looked around. Her room was the same as always- red with pictures and sketches lining the walls. Confused she looked at the clock. That's when she raced out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran into the kitchen. Her father was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and drinking a cup of coffee. She wondered for a fleeting moment why he hadn't woken her up.

"Good morning, birthday girl." He said, smiling at her. "Why in such a hurry?"

"Why? Dad, It's eight! I'm late for school! Why didn't you wake me up?" Anna said as she grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry and started for the door.

"Because you're not going to school today." Lucas said before she could open the door. She stopped, immediately and turned around to face him.

"I'm not?" She said, walking back towards him. "Why not?"

"Because today is your sixteenth birthday and Brooke neared begged me to let you skip school and have a girl's day with her." He said.

Anna grinned and gave her father a hug. "Thanks, Daddy, I love you."

Lucas smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too, Little girl."

She pulled back and rolled her eyes at him. "Daddy, I'm sixteen, now! You can't call me little girl anymore."

"I will call you 'Little girl' as long as I live, even when you are thirty-five and you have kids of your own. You will always be my little girl." He grabbed a blindfold he had been hiding behind him and wrapped it around her head. "Now, I have a surprise for you, okay?" He grabbed her arm and lead her outside.

Anna wasn't sure what was going on, but she trusted him so she let him lead her to where they were going. She stopped when he placed both hands on her shoulders and told her to stay. She waited a couple minutes and took her blindfold off when he told her she could. Her eyes scanned the car, memorizing it. She grinned and jumped into her daddy's arms. "Thank you Daddy!" She screamed.

Lucas laughed and hugged her tighter. "You're welcome. I've been waiting so long to give you this. Your mother would have loved you to have it."

She grinned down at the comet. She loved it. This was the first time she had seen it in person. She had seen tons of pictures and heard tons of stories about her mother and that car, but this was the first time she had _seen _it. She ran her hands along the side of the door, mesmerized by the feel.

"Come on," Lucas said, motioning for her to get in. "We'll go on a drive before Brooke comes to pick you up. You still have your permit? Or have you already thrown that away?"

Anna ran inside to get her purse but was back outside in the drivers seat in mere seconds. She turned the ignition over and slowly backed out. Maybe, just maybe, this birthday wouldn't be as sad to her as all the rest.

_____

Brooke parked her car on the side of the street next to Lucas' house. She had gotten his voicemail saying he was with Anna as she took her birthday gift out for a spin. So, she was waiting.

Brooke loved her life. She had an amazing company, amazing friends that she thought of as family. She loved her life. Truly, she did. She just missed Peyton….a lot. There was never a day that she went without thinking of her old best friend, without wishing that things had been different and that Peyton was still here.

Brooke's life wasn't what she had imagined. She thought she would be married by now. She thought Peyton would be here. She had thought a lot of things. And she had been wrong every time. She and Julian had fell through two years after they were married. She had thrown herself into work and he had too. Then one day, she wasn't sure how, she woke up and realized she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was just lonely. The marriage had ended soon after, and Brooke started spending most of her time with Lucas and Anna. She loved that little girl, just like her own. From the moment she laid eyes on her when Lucas had brought baby Anna to her, Brooke knew she would be the mother to her that Peyton couldn't. She knew Peyton would've wanted Brooke to be Anna's surrogate mother. So, Brooke had set her mind to it. She would be there for Anna, tell her everything she wanted to know about Peyton, all the while documenting every little moment in her head so that when she and Peyton met again, Peyton would feel as if she had been there, too.

Truth be told, Anna wasn't the only reason Brooke spent all of her time with the two Scotts. Secretly, Brooke had been falling back in love with Lucas for the past sixteen years. She wouldn't let him know though, she knew that much. She knew it had been sixteen years since Peytons death, but she also knew his heart still ached for that curly-haired blonde that wasn't his daughter, all of their hearts did. Sometimes, when she was eating dinner with them, or shopping with Anna, Brooke liked to pretend they were her family, that Anna was her daughter. Sometimes, she liked to pretend that Peyton would have wanted them to take care of each other.

She stepped out of her car when she saw Lucas and Anna pull up. She grinned and opened her arms when Anna came running towards her. "You got her car!"

Anna screamed. "It's perfect! I always wanted Mom's car!"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I convinced your father to give it to you!"

"Woah!" Lucas exclaimed, walking over. "What do you mean you convinced me? I came up with the idea all by myself!"

Brooke just nodded. "Sure you did, Lucas, Sure you did."

"It doesn't matter." Anna told them. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Lucas told her. "Now, go spend some money with Brooke." He turned to Brooke, giving her a stern look. "Nothing too revealing, okay? I would like to keep my sanity as long as possible."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders, shot a grin at Lucas and the two girls left.

Lucas smiled as he watched them go, waving a goodbye when they drove past him. He walked back into his house, grabbed his keys and hopped into his car.

___

Lucas loved his life. Really, he did. He loved his daughter more than anything, he loved his nieces and nephew, he loves his friends, and he loved his job as the high school basketball coach and sometimes author. He loved his life. Still, he would be happier if Peyton was here to share it with him. He missed her so much, he was amazed that he had gone sixteen years without her. But, he had Anna. Anna was his rock. Sixteen years ago he had promised himself and Peyton that he would be the best father he could possibly be, and when he saw her smile and heard her laughter, he knew he was doing a good job. He just desperately wished that things had been different, and Peyton was still with him. He wanted her to see her daughter's smile and watch her grow up.

Lucas loved his life. Really, he did. He just wished Anna knew her mother. He knew how much she wanted to, how she would climb out of her bed and sneak to the graveyard at midnight when she thought he didn't know. He knew. He had since the first time. He had heard her close the door and had followed her. She was thirteen. He was about to go yell at her for leaving the house, but then he saw her walk over to the grave. He stayed put when he saw that, and just followed her home. He followed her every time she went. He knew that most likely she would be safe since it was a small town, but he wouldn't take the chance of him not being there when some psycho came after her. He always saved Peyton, and he would always save their daughter.

He thought it funny how history seemed to have repeat itself, with Brooke and Anna. He loved Brooke for being there for Anna in all the ways Peyton couldn't be. He just wasn't sure in which way he loved her.

Finding the spot he was looking for, he knelt down and sat on the grass Indian style. "Hey, Peyt." He said. "How's it going up there? You enjoying the time with your moms?" He smiled. "Good, I'm glad. She's sixteen today, Peyt. God, I can't believe she's sixteen. It feels like yesterday she was six and too afraid to go to kindergarten without me. I had to stay with her the entire day for two days before she was able to go by herself." Lucas smiled at the memory. "Man, you would love her so much. She's just like you. She loves art and music. She might just be better than you." He laughed. "Hey, I was just kidding. But, seriously, Peyt. She doesn't say it much, but I know she wishes she could've known you. I'm sure you know seeing how much she comes and visits you. I remember when I brought her here when she was two. She talked nonstop, just telling you about her day, just so you wouldn't feel left out. So, you would feel a part of her life too.

"I miss you so much, Peyt. I know it's been a long time, but I still can't believe you're gone. You were taken so soon. You didn't deserve it. Brooke misses you too. She's being the mother to Anna you couldn't be. She once told me that she did it because she was afraid of what you would say to her in  
heaven if she didn't. Still, I know she loves Anna just as her own.

"It's weird. How much our life is like the one the I had with Keith and my mom. It's a good weird. I'm glad Anna has someone like Brooke…and….and me. I'm glad I have someone like Brooke to help me out. I don't know, Peyt. I miss you still, and every time I look at Brooke that way, I feel like I'm betraying you somehow. And I don't even know about Anna, or how she would feel. I mean, I'm sure she thinks of Brooke as a mom, but I don't know. I'm just scared that by loving Brooke in that way, I'll forget about you, and I don't want to do that."

____

Nathan was sitting on the bus, watching the world pass by him. He was on his way home from a game and he just wanted to see his family more than anything. The Bobcats had won, of course, and Nathan couldn't be happier.

Nathan loved his life. Really, he did. He loved his family more than anything in the world, he loved his brother and niece and friends, he loved his job. He loved his life. Really, he did. He just wished his best friend had made it through her pregnancy. Nathan missed Peyton so much, still. He knew it had been sixteen years-sixteen years today, in fact- but he still wished she was here. She would have loved Anna. Anna was just like her mother, even if she didn't know it.

Nathan loved his life. Really, he did. He loved Haley for being the woman she was. He couldn't imagine life without her, and had no idea how Lucas had made it through Peyton's death. He knew it had taken a long time, and that Lucas was still hurting, but he admired his brother for his strength.

Haley was such a good mom to their three kids- Jamie, Elizabeth, and Caitlyn. Nathan loved his family, and had vowed to break any necks of the guys who came near his two daughters, Jamie had as well. Nathan smiled at the thought of his family. He was a lucky guy, he really was.

The bus pulled to a stop and Nathan looked around. His teammates started to get up and he followed suit. He grabbed his bag from the top, and headed out the door. Looking frantically, he saw his wife and three kids, all smiling, and holding a sign that said 'Welcome Home, Daddy!' They had made that sign after his first game and held it up every time he came home. He loved it. He walked over as his youngest daughter, Caitlyn ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" She screamed, planting a big kiss on his cheek. "You're home!"

Nathan laughed, kissed her cheek and hugged his kids. He set Caitlyn down, and looked at his wife. "Oh, it's good to be home." He said.

Haley grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's good to have you." She kissed him and there was a chorus of gagging sounds coming from their kids.

____

Haley looked out the window as her husband drive their big SUV home. It was late, and the kids were all asleep in the back. Save for Jamie, of course, who was listening to his Ipod. It was hard for her to think he was in college, feeling as if it was just yesterday she was running out of her graduation to give birth to him. He was just like his father, playing basketball at Duke. Still, he often found time to come home and welcome his father home, which made Haley feel better knowing she was still able to see him from time to time.

Haley loved her life. Really, she did. She loved her family more than anything in the world, she loved her best friends and Anna, and she loved her job as a teacher and owner of Red Bedroom Records. After Peyton had died, she and Mia took over the label. It wasn't as big as it would have been if Peyton was still alive, but Haley wasn't ready to give up her teaching career and Mia still loved to sing. So, they worked with local bands when they had time and there had been quite a few success stories considering how much time they put in.

Haley loved her life. Really, she did. She just wished Peyton was here. She found it so heartbreaking when Anna once told her how much she wished she could've known her mother. She almost started crying, as she did every now and then when she thought of how much Peyton was missing out on. She felt lost without her when she was working at the label, Peyton may have trusted Haley's instincts, but Haley trusted Peytons mind.

When they arrived home, Haley went to visit Lucas. She knew Anna's birthday was today and that it was also the anniversary of Peyton's death. Lucas would need her. The front door was open when she got there, and Lucas' car along with Peyton's old Comet was outside. She trailed her finger along the side of the black car and walked inside.

"Hello?" She called.

Anna came out of her bedroom and gave her Aunt Haley a hug. "Aunt Haley!"

"Hey, birthday girl!" Haley exclaimed. "How does it feel to be sixteen?"

"I got my license!"

"Oh, let me see!"

Anna pulled out the card that she had been carrying around with her all day and showed it to Haley. Haley smiled and told her it was magnificent. Lucas walked in from the kitchen, giving Haley a hug.

"Brooke's coming over for ice cream. You and Nathan and the kids are welcome to join."

"Cait and Lizzy are asleep, but Jamie might want to come over. I'll leave Nathan with the girls."

"So he got home okay?"Anna disappeared into her room and the two adults walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "The girls were really excited, Jamie, too. He just had a big test on Wednesday, so he drove back to see Nate and he'll leave again in the morning."

Lucas gave her a sympathetic look. "You miss him, eh?"

Haley slumped. "I wish he was five again. I want to be the only woman in his life!"

Lucas smiled. "Well, you still have Cait and Liz. Liz is barely thirteen, and Cait is only ten. You've still got time."

"Yeah, well, you're next."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Hales. She's my rock, you know? If it hadn't been for Anna all these years, I would be dead by now." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "With her here, it's easier to distract myself, you know? I know it's been a long time, but still."

"You miss her." Haley nodded. "Yeah, me too, best friend. But, you'll have Brooke and me and the girls. You'll be okay."

He nodded. "I have a confession to make."

"Yeah?"

"I think I might be falling for Brooke. Sometimes I like to think that Peyton would like for us to be together, y'know? Sometimes I like to think she'd want us to take care of each other."

"I know she would, Luke. Peyton would want you to be happy. No matter what."

_____

End! Okay, I know I'm a leyton fan and all. But I didn't want Lucas to be alone, and I couldn't imagine him with anyone else if Peyton was dead. So, there you go. Small Sequel, nothing huge and amazing.

Review!


End file.
